CRÒNICA DE UNA HUIDA
by taia himura
Summary: A TAN SOLO UN PASO DE REALIZAR SU SUEÑO DE AMOR, NEJI Y HINATA NO TOMAN ENCUENTRA UN PEQUEÑO PERCANSE. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE


CRÓNICA DE UNA HUIDA

* * *

Neji sintió la mano de Hinata acariciar su rostro, Neji cerro los ojos, como si en verdad ella estuviera ahí, las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, se intento mover y sintió de nuevo las heridas, sabia que ya estaría muerto de no ser por ella, miro el cielo despejado, la luz de la luna iluminaba el bosque perfectamente, de pronto la vio ahí frente a él, con su kimono blanco luciéndolo con su cabello arreglado y esos hermosos ojos iguales a los de él.

Sintió la mano calida de ella acariciarlo, y el intento mover su mano para tocarla, pero la imagen desapareció, las lagrimas corrieron aun más por sus mejillas, le dolía el saber que jamás volvería a tocar esa hermosa piel, sabia que jamás volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Las noches anteriores habían sido como vivir en el paraíso, caminar por el cielo de la mano de ella, tenerla ahí junto a él, entre sus brazos, tener ese hermosos aroma en su piel todo el día, desear que llegara la noche para compartir un trozo de eternidad con ella.

Pero ahora, ya no había esperanza, el solo deseaba morir, y tal vez lo haría, pero debía de cumplir la promesa que momentos antes le había hecho a ella.

Se maldijo mentalmente cuando recordó como ella lo había protegido, esa noche habían decidido huir, debían irse lejos para estar siempre juntos, pero los habían descubierto y casi matado.

Ella le hizo prometerle que pasara lo que pasara él viviría, y fue ahí en ese momento cuando ella utilizo una técnica familiar y lo dejo ahí en el bosque sin que se pudiera mover, y regreso sola, a enfrentar a su padre, a enfrentar su destino.

Sintió un gran dolor en el pecho no por las heridas sino por saber lo que a ella le debió de haber ocurrido.

Un ruido lo trajo a la realidad, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuera un Hyuga que terminara ya con todo, pero era su compañera Tenten, sin duda Hinata ya lo sabia, ya lo había descubierto, incluso antes de él y había planeado la manera de protegerlo.

Que irónico, él que debía protegerla termino siendo el protegido, en ese momento deseo tanto morir, deseo tanto estar al lado de ella.

* * *

Neji despertó tres días después a causa de la falta de energía que había sufrido, Hinata lo había detenido cerrando los puntos energéticos mas importantes, para que cuando Tenten lo encontrara el no opusiera resistencia.

Miro a su alrededor y se encontró en una habitación blanca con solo lo necesario para su recuperación, cerro los ojos y sintió un aroma conocido, cuando los volvió a abrir se topo con Hanabi, por un momento sintió un rayo de esperanza.

Hanabi…

Mi hermana peleo muy fuertemente, incluso logro derrotar a mi padre, fue muy valiente ella...- Hanabi camino asía Neji.

Donde esta?, esta bien verdad?- Hanabi bajo la mirada y cerro los ojos.

Ella logro que mi padre te perdonara la vida, después de todo si lo derrotaba él le iba a cumplir esa petición, y después…- la voz de Hanabi se quebró.

Donde esta ella?- Neji comenzó a incorporarse.

Ella tuvo muchas heridas, además no había estado muy bien que digamos de salud últimamente tu lo sabes, después del combate, ella se desmayo, nosotros tratamos de reanimarla, pero ya no despertó, ella…- Neji se levanto de golpe y se sintió mareado, pero sentía que una parte de él se estaba destrozando.

Donde esta?.

No saben si va a despertar, no saben si va a siquiera pasar la noche, ella se esta muriendo lentamente.

Neji salio como pudo de la habitación y se dirigió Asia donde sus corazonadas lo guiaban, abrió una de las puertas y la encontró ahí dormida o al menos así parecía, su blanca piel se veía aun mas pálida, se acerco a ella lentamente, le acaricio el rostro y después deposito un beso en sus labios, parecía tan inofensiva tan débil, se dejo caer sobre el suelo, ya no sentía la calidez de sus labios, ya no sentía la vida de ella.

Las lagrimad comenzaron a rodar, tanto tiempo siendo inexpresivo y ahora parecía que había perdido todo.

Un recordaba cuando ella lo encontró en el bosque después de esa misión, cuando lo vio ahí herido corrió asía él y lo abrazo, el sabia que iba a morir y lo hubiera hecho si ella no le hubiera dicho esas palabras, un simple "te amo", hizo que el soportara todo el dolor, que deseara mas que nunca aferrarse a la vida.

Cuanto tiempo había soñado con escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su prima, cuantas veces había deseado que ese sueño junto con muchos otros en donde estaban juntos se hiciera realidad.

Después los cuidados de ella, las sonrisas, las miradas cómplices, y sus escapadas nocturnas en donde pasaban la noche entera mirando las estrellas.

Un hermosos año lleno de felicidad, un hermoso año de ensueño.

Incluso cuando ella le dijo que quería compartir toda su vida con él, cuando diseñaron su plan para huir de ese lugar, y buscar un lugar para los dos.

Aun recordaba los besos robados de por el y respondidos por ella.

Su sueño de tener una familia, tener sus hijos, vivir juntos, estar siempre juntos.

Neji acariciaba la cara de Hinata tiernamente y la miraba tristemente.

-Despierta, por favor te nenecito, sin ti yo ya no soy nada, tu me trajiste de nuevo a la vida, y ahora me abandonas en ella¿que esperas que haga sin ti¿que esperas al dejarme solo?- las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar y el se pregunto desde cuando era tan sensible tan débil.

-Ella ya no va a despertar, incluso no creemos que pase de esta noche así que vete despidiendo de ella- el padre de Hinata miraba a Neji con odio.

-Usted…

-Escoge bien las palabras que vas a decir, por que Hinata sacrifico su vida por que no te matara por la deshonra de ella, pero nuca dije que no lo haría si me faltas al respeto.

Neji guardo silencio y se dedico a mirar a Hinata.

Al igual que como el sol se oculta la vida de Hinata se consumió, mientras Neji, la tenia entre sus brazos.

* * *

Las noches eran un martirio para el, soñaba con ella, la veía, la deseaba como jamás deseo nada en el mundo, escogía las misiones mas peligrosas para estar con ella.

Pero ya nada lo satisfacía, solo buscaba la muerte.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Pues aquí ando de metiche de nuevo espero que les guste esta historia les tengo una sorpresa para cuando acabe mis exámenes ósea la próxima semana, es una historia de Sasuke y Hinata, y tengo otra muy buena que es un Neji y Hinata, y tal vez otra pero aun no se muy bien si será un Naruto Hinata o un Neji Hinata.

En espera de sus comentarios y sugerencias cuídense

Sayonara


End file.
